Mend A Broken Heart
by Pari Angel
Summary: Taiki has always saved people, digimon and anyone he could. Strangers and friends included in them. When the person most dear to him is viciously attacked by a monster, can he helped her through her darkest time? Can he heal her broken heart and more so forgive himself for not being there? Rated M for Mature themes and the topic of Drug Rape.


_Hey everyone! So I had this idea revolving in my head after seeing Episode 10 and 11 of Xros Wars as well as the episodes where Taiki basically saves people. This first chapter uses the prompt 'scare'. Thanks to **Angel's Sins **and **Pepper1622 **for betareading this chapter!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

His hands were becoming soaked with blood. His eyes were wide, dried tears leaving trails on his cheeks, as he stumbled forward, cradling the body.

"Taiki-san," Yuu said softly. His voice shook as he placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder, "we need to get her to the hospital."

Words flowed in Taiki's ears but they were muffled and the voice seemed so far away. The only thing he could see right now was the small, frail body in front of him. The person who had always given him strength and supported him through his crazy ideas no matter how much she disagreed with them. Tears built in his eyes. How had this happened? He could always save everyone, protect everyone from danger; he had always refused to turn his back on anyone who needed him.

Yet he failed her.

Lying in her own pool of blood was Akari Hinomoto; her clothes were crudely torn and scratches and burns littered her bruised and pale skin. Her eyes were tightly shut, and she had been lying there on the concrete, eerily still. Taiki, Tagiru, and Yuu had been heading home after a small basketball match when they had come across Akari sprawled unconscious on the street.

"A-Akari," Taiki whispered. "Please wake up…"

"Taiki-san…" Tagiru began.

Taiki almost gave a choked laugh but caught himself. Typical Tagiru. He never knew what to say in situations like this so he left it to Yuu.

Akari whimpered a little in her sleep and Taiki, not caring about the blood, pulled her closer into his arms. This did not get a normal reaction as the redhead immediately flinched away, whimpering and shivering. Watching her felt like someone had pierced something through his heart. This wasn't his best friend. His best friend had been one of the strongest people he knew.

He could vaguely see through the blurred vision that Yuu was dialling on his phone and guessed he was calling the ambulance. Of course, Akari needed the hospital.

Taiki exhaled, brushing his knuckles gently across Akari's palm for both of their comfort. He looked at Tagiru and Yuu. "Sorry you two, it's just…"

Yuu shook his head. "It's okay, Taiki-san. We understand."

Tagiru nodded. "Yeah, the ambulance is here, too. Taiki-san, want to carry Akari-san there? She seems…" He shifted as if unsure whether to say it or not.

Taiki nodded. "I'll stay with her but…" He looked down at Akari's trembling frame. His hands almost slipped, letting her go, but he restrained himself and kept his grip, though gently, as if Akari was made of glass.

He waved for one of the female paramedics. "Excuse me, do you think you could carry my friend onto the stretcher? She… She doesn't seem comfortable with me, you know…"

The paramedic nodded. "Certainly, that isn't an issue." She carefully pulled Akari onto the stretcher, taking her inside the ambulance.

"You two head on home," Taiki said, turning to Tagiru and Yuu.

Tagiru frowned. "Taiki-san, we shouldn't leave you alone."

Yuu agreed. "You're upset."

Taiki managed a weak smile. "You need to get home and maybe come around to the hospital later. I'll call you, promise."

Tagiru looked as if he were about to protest again but Yuu tugged at his wrist. He smiled. "Okay, we'll call you once we're home. I'll tell Neesan, too, since she's in Japan for vacation."

Taiki nodded. "Yeah, she might help Akari a lot. Thanks you, guys." He still looked a little dazed but as he watched Tagiru and Yuu head off, he smiled a little, heading inside the ambulance.


End file.
